


The Beast Within

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas Holds Everyone Together, Claustrophobia, Creature Sam Winchester, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester Has Panic Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When something threatens his husband, and his brother, the thing inside Sam takes over to keep them safe.It’s just how it does it that Dean has a problem with.





	The Beast Within

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings at the end so scoot ahead to be safe.

It’s hard to see in the dark, but Dean makes out the shake of Cas’s head when he asks if the angel found any way out back in the trees.

“Too many traps to dismantle,” Cas says. “It’ll be on us before we could get clear.”

So, a mix of magical and old fashioned-chop-your-leg-off traps behind them, and some kind of fucker _were-snake_ in front of them who’s been luring people into these woods, hunting them, and killing them.

And now it’s their turn.

They’ve been in tight situations before, but Dean isn’t sure he sees a way out of this for them.

Until he looks at Sam.

Sam’s eyes are different now, and Dean grabs his brother, shakes him, not caring if it gives away their position behind the fallen tree trunk.

That snake probably knows where they are anyway.

“Sam, Sam, no,” he snaps.

Cas cups Sam’s jaw, turns Sam’s head so his gaze is only on him. “We’ll be fine, we’ll get out of this.”

Except they won’t, and they both know they’re lying to him, but they also know Sam hates it when his _other_ takes over.

Not because he doesn’t remember anything from that time.

It’s because he remembers _everything_.

A blood chilling hiss sounds close, too close, and Sam’s head very easily, very gently, pulls from Cas’s hold so he can turn and face the creature threatening them, looking up at how it’s reared above their heads peering down, jaws widening, a huge thick strand of saliva plopping down next to them.

There’s an almost gleeful hunger in its expression.

Dean can already feel the change overtaking his brother, but he never takes his eyes over that smug thing staring down at them.

If it had any sense at all, it’d be slithering right back the way it came.

++

_Brother is closer. It takes him first, a fast swallow and then done. Mate has moved away, no, that is foolish, he is too close now to **it** , trying to fight._

_He uses his weapon and there is blood, mate is strong but he cannot win against this thing that threatens his family._

_He grabs the angel, pulls him in close enough and then guides him inside, puts him next to brother, feels brother settle then._

_He knows brother hates this, but how else can he keep them safe?_

_And now…_

_**It** rears up, furious it no longer has prey._

_It doesn’t seem to know that now it_ is _prey._

_And when he is done, he feeds, his right, as the victor._

_Brother is panicked again, mate trying to calm him, but he knows the food must be pressing on where they are._

_He is done, anyway, and moves into a position where he can safely let them out._

++

No matter how many times they’ve explained it to him, Dean will never be okay with it.

It’s no different than being buried alive, except inside something else that’s alive.

And what if something goes wrong, one of these times? What if Sam sends them the wrong direction, into his stomach instead of that cavity next along, where what he is now apparently has a cosy spare room for storing things…

Things for later.

Things to _eat_ later.

However they look at it, it’s just another stomach he puts them in, and Dean isn’t okay with that.

And then Cas shakes him hard, and pulls him into his arms.

“We’re fine,” he says. “We’re fine, we’re out, we’re safe. Sam killed it and he _let us out, Dean_. Do you have this?”

All of Cas’s words are reinforced with a balm of Grace that goes some way to settling him again. If Cas hadn’t been with him, in there, Dean isn’t sure he wouldn’t have done something crazy.

It’s still hard for him to reconcile that creature with Sam, especially when he’s inside it.

But he nods, because his heart rate is dropping, he knows that’s air in his lungs and he can stand up, he can look at the night sky, he can turn around and run for the car if he chooses.

Through the torn up leftover chunks of huge were-snake, and that has him wanting to throw up.

But he doesn’t.

He watches Cas go to Sam, strip off his coat and wrap it around Sam, pull him in tight, and hold him as he shakes.

Whispers to him, and sees Sam nod, slowly coming back to himself, pulling the human half of him back from wherever it went when the _other_ half took over instead.

Cas presses a gentle kiss to Sam’s forehead, and Sam clings to him, lets Cas get him on his feet, and then reaches out to Dean as they come closer.

Dean takes his hand, gets Sam’s arm across his shoulder and helps Cas get him back to the car.

They may never know why Sam changed, or what type of creature lurks inside him, now, but one thing won’t ever change.

They are family. He is still Dean’s brother, Cas’s husband, and that will be true no matter what form he takes.

“You gotta quit with the gobbling us up when there’s trouble, though, Sammy,” Dean says, as Cas settles Sam in the back seat, and tucks blankets around him.

“Technically,” Sam says, voice croaky, “it’s swallowing.”

Dean groans. “Yeah, that’s a whole lot better.”

“And he can’t help it,” Cas says. Sam’s busy snuggling up to him.

“In that case,” and he can’t believe he’s making light of this, but Sam needs it, he needs it, and he’s maybe only half joking, “maybe you can gulp down a couch or something? TV set and a couple of lamps? If this is gonna be a regular thing.”

He’s met with two pissed off glares from the back seat.

“Just a suggestion,” he grumbles, and starts the car up for home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re claustrophobic, or Sam’s were-half swallowing Cas and Dean to keep them safe is going to be upsetting, please be aware this story contains both.
> 
> Dean panics, understandably, because of the situation, though they’ve experienced it before. They’re perfectly safe inside Sam - it’s a second stomach, in a way, but for storing food for later, so he can keep them there for a while - but it brings up bad memories for Dean and it’s an unpleasant experience for all of them.


End file.
